A Very Un-Boring Problem!
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When Dave's latest invention causes Dave and Knit Knotts to change bodies, the Movers with the help of Nina work to fix his machine and switch them back before they're stuck in each other's bodies forever!


***Author's Note Time: Just a little story I thought of, hope you all like it! I own and have nothing to do with the Imagination Movers or their brand!***

**A Very Un-Boring Problem:**

**By Taralynn Wakelin**

Another day began for the four best friend's who worked together solving people's problems, and played music together as the 'Imagination Movers'. They worked out of their huge warehouse full of many fun, and awesome rooms. Each Mover was doing something different; Mover Dave was busy in his workshop working on another of his invention's, Mover Scott was busy putting together his new Burro jigsaw puzzle, Mover Rich was busy in the 'Wind Room' flying his kite, and Mover Smitty was playing checkers with the Movers furry, little friend Warehouse Mouse. Dave finally finished his new machine that change's thing's from broken, back to fixed, and he was _sure_ this time his invention _would_ work! He wheeled his machine out into the main room just as Rich was coming into the room too, he spoke.

"Guy's come check out my _latest_ invention!" Dave said smiling.

"_Wow_! That's so _cool_ Dave! What is it?" Scott asked, just as a knock came to the front door's all four turned to the door and spoke smiling together.

"_A CUSTOMER_!" They yelled together, as the door opened and their friend and neighbour Nina came in followed by her _boring_ Uncle KnitKnots.

"Hey guy's!" Nina greeted them smiling.

"_Nina_! _KnitKnots_!" The four Movers greeted them happily.

"What's _that_!?" KnitKnots asked pointing at Dave's invention. "It look's much _too_ _exciting_!"

"You're _just_ in time! _This_ is my latest invention, I call it the _Renewanator_!" Dave said proudly as he pointed to his new machine, Nina smiling spoke.

"_Wow_! What's it do?" She asked.

"You put something _broken_ here." Dave explained as he stood near one side of the machine. "Then you push this button, and it turn's whatever it is back into _new_ again right here!" He said as he went and stood at the other end.

"Like _I_ said, much too _exciting_!" KnitKnots said as he stood at the opposite side of Dave's machine. "I'm going back to my nice…" He was cut off when Warehouse Mouse appeared, scaring him. He yelled, and jumped, as he did he pushed the button on Dave's machine and it came on. It began to make strange noise's, and smoke before it broke with a loud crash. When everything settled, they quickly rushed to where Dave and KnitKnots lay on the floor after being caught in the middle of the blow up Rich spoke.

"Are you guy's _okay_?" He asked helping Dave up, Scott helped KnitKnots.

"I _don't _think you're machine worked Dave?" Smitty said gently.

"I _really_ thought it would _work_ this time!" He said sighing.

"Uh…_why_ would you think that _KnitKnots_?" Scott asked confused.

"What are you _talking_ about? _I _didn't say anything!" KnitKnots answered.

"Guy's _why_ are you all looking at us that way?" Dave asked.

"Dave I…I think your machine _did_ work!" Smitty said.

"What are you…_wait a minute_! Why…_why_ am I looking at _myself_ right now?" Dave asked confused as he looked at the others.

"Dave I _think_ when KnitKnots bumped into your machine and pushed the button it made you two _switch_ bodies!" Rich said.

"_Ahhh_…this is much, _much_ too _exciting_!" KnitKnots said sitting on the couch as he looked at the ground trying to relax and think boring.

"Can you switch _back_?" Nina asked patting her Uncle on the back.

"I…I don't know! My machine wasn't _even_ made to do that!" Dave said looking at the body he was now trapped in…the _very_ boring body!

"Uh guy's, I think we have _another_ situation?" Scott said pointing to the now obviously _broken_ machine. "The machine's _broken_, look!"

"Scott's _right_! There's piece's missing, and _without_ them I…I _can't _fix it and switch us back!" Dave said upset.

"This is a _big_ problem!" Nina said looking at Dave and then her Uncle.

"This isn't _just_ a problem!" Rich began.

"IT'S AN IDEA EMERGENCY!" All four guy's said together.

"We need to find a way…" Smitty spoke.

"To fix my machine…" Dave continued.

"So we can switch Dave, and KnitKnots back to their own bodies…" Rich added.

"Which mean's we need some good idea's…" Scott said.

"LET'S BRAINSTORM!" All four finished together, as they did they looked at Dave, it was _very_ weird to have _KnitKnots_ smiling, and joining their brainstorming. Once they had finished the guy's were still feeling weird seeing KnitKnots dancing, and singing, _even_ though it was _Dave_!

"Guy's it's _still_ me!" Dave said sighing frustrated.

"_Right_! Who has an idea?" Smitty asked.

"I do!" KnitKnots spoke as he stood. "I'm going back to _my_ nice, _boring _office to try and relax!" He said as he left the warehouse in Dave's body.

"I'll stay and help you guy's!" Nina said smiling.

"Thanks Nina! Okay, so who has _another_ idea?" Rich asked.

"While you guy's think, I'm going to go change into something less _boring_." Dave said looking at his clothes.

"Alright _KnitKnots_!" Scott said accidentally. "Oops I mean _Dave_, sorry buddy! I'm _still_ getting used to the whole thing!"

"It's alright Scott; I _think_ I have a spare Mover suit in my locker." Dave said as he went to go look, Rich stopped him by asking him about his hat.

"Uh…where's your _Gadget_ hat Knit…_Dave_, I mean _Dave_!" Rich asked.

"My _hat_?" Dave asked as he quickly checked his head. "My _Gadget hat_! It's _still_ on _my_…I mean _KnitKnots_ head!" Dave said sighing.

"Okay, we'll go get it Dave, you stay here and change." Smitty said smiling as Nina, and the three guy's left the warehouse.

**Meanwhile…**

After leaving the warehouse KnitKnots went straight to his office, once there he quickly searched for his spare boring suit to change into. After finally finding it, he sighed in relief, then he went to the bathroom to change. As he came out carrying Dave's Mover suit, and hat in a bag Nina, and the guy's arrived. They just starred at him, it was even _stranger_ to see _Dave_ dressed in a boring suit, and matching beige bowtie, even though it was _KnitKnots_. Finally already having had enough excitement KnitKnots went over to his desk and stood behind it as he looked at them and spoke.

"What do you _want_?" He asked as he sat.

"Well, Dave…I mean _KnitKnots_, you left with _your_…I mean _Dave's_ Gadget hat!" Rich said.

"_It's_ over there with his Mover suit." KnitKnots said pointing to a chair.

"_Great_!" Scott said going and picking up the bag.

"I _knew_ going over to see you would be too _exciting_!"

"It'll be okay Dave…I mean _Uncle KnitKnots_! The Movers will fix the machine, and everything will go back to _normal_!" Nina said smiling.

"I _hope_ you're right Nina!" KnitKnots said fixing his bowtie.

"Come on let's get back to the warehouse and help Dave!" Smitty said.

"Bye KnitKnots!" They said together as they quickly left the office.

Once gone KnitKnots began to work, trying to get his mind off of being trapped in Dave's body.

**Back At The Warehouse…**

While the others were over at KnitKnots, Dave went to his locker and thankfully found a spare Mover suit he smiled as he took it out and then quickly went to change. He finished and had just returned to the 'Think Tank' when Nina, and the guy's returned and they starred at the strange sight of KnitKnots standing there in Dave's Mover suit again Dave spoke.

"Still _me _guy's!" Dave sighed.

"Right! _Sorry_ Dave!" Scott said. "It's just a little _strange _for us!"

"How do you think _I _feel? I'm _actually_ starting to feel _boring_!" Dave said.

"Say it _isn't_ so Dave!?" Rich asked all of them in shock.

"It's _so_! Did you guy's get my _hat_?"

"Here! Put it on, _maybe_ that'll help!" Smitty said smiling giving it to him.

"Thank you Smitty!" Dave said smiling as he quickly put his hat on.

"_Wow_! That's _even_ more _strange_ looking!" Rich said as the other's agreed.

"Alright, first off I think we should look at the plan's I drew up for my machine!" Dave said taking off his hat and began looking for them. "_Aha_! _Here_ they are!" Dave said pulling them out; he opened them and laid them on the counter. "Okay, let's see…I'll just check and see if all the piece's are here!" Dave said going to the machine and began checking it over.

"Well Knit…I mean _Dave_?" Smitty asked after a few minute's.

"Guy's we have a _problem_! There's _three_ piece's missing, and _without_ them I _can't_ fix the machine!"

"Alright what pieces are missing? They have to be here somewhere?" Scott asked, as Dave joined them at the counter.

"Okay, see this main gear?" Dave asked pointing it out on the plans. "It's missing, so is this spring, and the main part that's missing is this _disc_. I used it to program all the functions of the machine, it's the _brain_!" Dave said sighing.

"If we _can't_ find them can you _replace_ them with something out of your workshop?" Rich asked.

"_Nope_!" Dave answered shaking his head. "I had to _order_ the part's the first time, and I have _nothing_ here to replace them with!"

"Okay, so we have _three_ part's to find! Let's start looking around here; maybe they're here in the 'Think Tank'?" Nina said.

"What are we waiting for!?" Dave said smiling, as the other's agreed.

They all began to search, looking _everywhere_ leaving nothing unchecked, and an hour later they stood together, _no one _had found anything _yet_.

"Any _luck_?" Dave asked.

"_Nope_!" Everyone said together.

"Well…what do we do _now_?" Rich asked.

"We have to check the rest of the warehouse!" Scott said sighing.

"It's so _big_ though! Where do we _even _start?" Smitty asked as they all went into the hallway, and stood starring at all the doors, Scott spoke up sighing.

"It's too _bad _we can't _see_ through walls!"

"Uh…Scott?" Dave said smiling at the others.

"Yeah Dave?"

"What about your _Wobble Goggles_?" Dave asked smiling as he pointed at them.

"Oh _right_! I _can_ see through walls! I _forgot_ about them!" Scott said putting them on, he tapped the sides twice and they came on. "_Not_ in here!" Scott said looking into the first room. "Let's go on, they're here _somewhere_!"

They continued walking the hall's, waiting for Scott to see something, but after the _10__th_ room there was still _no_ sign of the part's _anywhere_.

"I'm beginning to think we'll _never_ find them! I might as well start learning to enjoy _stapling_, _stamping_, and _stacking_, boring paperwork!" Dave said sadly, everyone looked at him sadly, as Rich finally spoke to him.

"Don't give up _yet_ Dave! We're the _Imagination Movers_! We can solve _any_ problem!" Rich said patting him on the back.

"I _think_ I found something guy's!" Scott said happily. "Dave is that spring black, and this big?" Scott asked making the size with his fingers.

"_Yes_! _That's it_! You _found_ it Scott! Where is it?" Dave said happily.

"In _there_!" Scott pointed. "The 'Farm Room', it's with the _duck's_."

"Come on let's get it!" Nina said happily, as they went inside the room. "_Wow_! Look at _all_ the animal's!" She said looking around smiling.

"There's _all_ kind's of different animals in here! We can come back later and you can meet them!" Scott said smiling.

"I _got_ it!" Smitty said returning from the duck pond holding up the spring.

"_Great_! _Thanks_ Smitty! Come on let's go put it on the machine before we _lose_ it _again_!" Dave said as they quickly left the room.

**Meanwhile…**

KnitKnots tried to relax by working, but every time he looked at his hand's he remembered he was _trapped_ in a _Movers_ body. Then he began to think he'd _never_ get back into his own body, and that _maybe _he should learn to get used to _singing_, _dancing_, and _problem solving_. Then he shook his head and went back to work, _that _was _not_ an option! He _wasn't _very fond of his noisy neighbour's, _but_ he had to admit that they were _good_ at what they did! He _liked_ things the _boring_ way, and _hated_ having to rely on the Movers who _never_ did _anything_ boring! Once this was all over, he'd need a nice, _boring_ vacation away from his neighbour's. Unable to concentrate on paperwork, he decided to think of some new _boring_ product's, that _always_ calmed him down. As he passed a mirror, he caught sight of himself and stopped, maybe if he made his hair more _boring_ it would help!

**At The Warehouse…**

While Dave put the spring back on the machine, the other's looked over the plans again to see the other missing part's and _maybe_ think of something to replace them with. Soon Dave was done and stood smiling as he saw the other's looking at the plans and talking so he joined them.

"Okay, so now we're only missing _two_ parts!" Rich said smiling.

"Alright, so now we need to look for the gear, and disc. The gear could have rolled _anywhere_ where should we look?" Scott asked.

"Well, _maybe_ my little buddy saw where it went?" Smitty suggested.

"_Yeah_, great idea Smitty!" Dave said smiling, as they went over to Mouse's hole and Smitty knelt down to check if he was home, but he wasn't.

"He's not home!" Smitty said as he stood again.

"Where would he be?" Scott asked.

"He could be _anywhere_ in the warehouse. We need to find those last pieces or we'll _never _be able to switch back! I _don't_ want to be stuck in _KnitKnots_ body _forever_!" Dave said beginning to freak out, Scott stopped him.

"_Relax_ Dave, we'll find those part's and you'll be back to your body before the day's over okay?" He asked as he patted Dave on the back.

"You're _right _Scott thanks man!" Dave said smiling.

"Mitty, Mitty, Mitty!" Warehouse Mouse said running into the room.

"Hey little buddy we were just looking for you! What's wrong?" Smitty asked as he picked him up and held him, as Mouse told him. "My little buddy _found_ the missing gear!" Smitty said happily.

"_Really_? That's _great_! Where is it?" Nina asked.

"In the '_Bubble Garden_'! It rolled after my little buddy and he ran into the 'Bubble Garden' to get away from it and it chased him into it." Smitty said.

"_Great_!" Dave said sarcastically.

"Come on guy's let's go see if we can find it using Scott's goggles!" Rich said. "We'll find them I _promise_ Dave!" He said as they all ran to the garden.

"Okay Movers, let's _find_ that gear!" Nina said smiling.

After searching for a half an hour, they still hadn't found anything and Dave was about to give up when suddenly Nina came running over to him.

"I _found_ it!" She said showing him as the other's quickly joined them.

"_Thank you Nina_!" Dave said as he took it from her. "And _thank you _Warehouse Mouse! Come on let's go put this back on the _machine_!" Dave said as they all quickly raced back to the 'Think Tank'. Dave got to work putting the gear back in place while the others began to think of where the disc would have gone. After a few minute's Dave was done and turned to the others and spoke smiling and asked if anyone had any ideas.

"Okay, so who has any ideas?"

"Well, the only part left is the disc. It's so little where do we even begin to look for it?" Nina asked as they looked at the plan.

"Well…we've already looked in the 'Think Tank'." Rich spoke.

"We've looked in our rooms." Scott added.

"So where _else_ is there to look?" Dave asked. "What about Warehouse Mouse's house?"

"Let's try!" Smitty said as they rushed to it and knelt down, this time Mouse was home. "Hey little buddy, we need to fix Dave's machine, and to do that we need to find all the missing piece's. We're only missing one more and it's a small disc, but it make's the machine work have you seen it?"

"Nope! Sorry Mitty!" Mouse said as he turned and went back into his hole.

"He hasn't seen it! Sorry guys!" Smitty said as he stood and they all went back to the couch and sat. "Anyone else have any _ideas_?"

"No, we've looked _everywhere_! I guess I'm _stuck_ like this _forever_!" Dave said sadly, as Nina patted his back, just as KnitKnots came in and saw them sitting on the couch he spoke as he joined them hoping the machine worked.

"Ah, you're sitting doing _nothing_, that's what I _like_ to see! You're _finally_ nice, and _boring_!"

"_BORING_!?" All four Movers said together shocked that he had called them that.

"_What_ have you done to my _hair_?" Dave asked standing as he starred at him in shock at the boring hair on his head. "It looks so _boring_?"

"It's nice and _boring _now! It took a long time to get it this boring, it _wouldn't_ stay flat." KnitKnots said patting the hair down, Dave was in shock. "Have you Movers _fixed_ the machine yet?"

"_Almost_!" Rich said smiling. "We're just missing one more part and then we're done!"

"That's _great_! So why aren't you working on it?" KnitKnots asked.

"Umm…we _can't_ find the missing part _anywhere_!" Nina said sadly.

"You mean I'm going to be _trapped_ in this _exciting_ body _forever_!?" KnitKnots asked getting upset as he began to pace, Dave spoke.

"Hey you're not the _only_ one trapped you know!? I'm _stuck_ in this _boring_ body too!" Dave said just as upset as he began to pace too.

"Okay everyone _calm_ down, there has to be something we can do!" Scott said not believing that everyone was willing to give up! "We're the _Imagination Movers_! We _never_ give up, I _know_ there's something we can do we just have _think_!"

"Scott's _right_! Come on let's think!" Smitty said smiling.

They all began trying to think, and come up with some way to fix the machine, but every time they told the others about it, Dave told them it wouldn't work. They had officially run out of ideas and the machine was _still_ broken, Dave went to leave the room when KnitKnots spoke.

"What does the piece _look_ like?"

"It's a small, silver disc it looks like a miniature CD." Dave explained, as he turned and left the room, KnitKnots spoke again about the piece.

"Does it look _anything_ like _this_?" He asked holding up a disc.

"_That's it_!" Dave yelled coming back into the room, after hearing, KnitKnots tell the other's he had the disc. "_That's_ the missing part! _Where_ did you find it KnitKnots?" Dave asked smiling as he took the part.

"Well when I changed out of your much too _exciting_ Mover suit and into my nice, boring suit this fell off the leg of your suit." He explained.

"Now I can _fix_ my machine! You _saved_ the day KnitKnots!" Dave said as he quickly went to the machine and began to put the disc back into its proper place. A few minute's later Dave stood and turned to face the others smiling, they all looked at him waiting and finally Smitty spoke.

"So, is it _fixed_ Dave?"

"Well…everything is back in the machine, but I'm _not_ sure if it'll work! After all I didn't _even_ know my machine could _even_ switch bodies!"

"Okay, well _maybe_ to make sure it work's we should do _exactly_ like it happened the first time!" Rich suggested.

"Good idea Rich! Okay KnitKnots you stand here." Scott said as he placed him where he had been standing the first time. "Dave you stand here!" Scott finished putting Dave into his position too. "Okay, so what happened next?"

"Then KnitKnots pushed the button and it came on!" Smitty answered.

"Okay then, go ahead KnitKnots push the button!" Rich said smiling.

"I will _not_! It's much too _exciting_ and the last…" He was cut off by Warehouse Mouse appearing on the back of the couch laughing, he scared KnitKnots _again_ and he screamed and jumped hitting the button turning on the machine. Again it began to make strange noises and smoke, before it exploded again, knocking both Dave, and KnitKnots to the floor hard. Once everything settled down, they waved away the smoke and quickly rushed to them. Rich helped Dave up and Scott helped KnitKnots up as he spoke.

"Well…did it _work_!?" Scott asked.

"Somebody say something!" Nina said anxiously.

"Hello!" Dave and KnitKnots said together.

"One at a time!" Rich said nervously. "Dave you go first!"

"Hello…_I'M BACK_! _I'M ME AGAIN_!" Dave said smiling.

"What about you KnitKnots?" Smitty asked.

"Hello…I'm _back_ too! It feel's _so_ good to be back in my nice, boring body again!" KnitKnots said smiling.

"_Yay_! They're back! We did it guy's!" Scott said as everyone cheered.

"Now that I'm back in my own body I think I'll go change into something a little less boring, oh and I'm _definitely_ fixing my hair!" Dave said smiling as he rushed to change into the Mover suit the guy's brought back from KnitKnots earlier that day; KnitKnots spoke as he turned to leave.

"I'm going to go _change_ too! I'll be back later to return this Mover suit, and retrieve my suit as well! Have a _good_ day Movers…and by _good_ I mean _boring_!" He said as he went to leave.

"Bye KnitKnots! Thanks, and we…_won't_!" All three Movers said together.

An hour later Nina, and the Movers sat in the 'Think Tank' talking, Dave had changed back into his regular clothes and was sitting beside Scott.

"I'm _so_ happy to be back in my _own_ body!"

"So are _we_ Dave, that was just _weird_!" Scott said smiling patting his back.

"Could you _imagine_ if KnitKnots had to take your place as a Mover? And you took his place?" Rich asked.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Everyone said together.

"I think I'll take a _break_ from inventing thing's for awhile." Dave said sighing, the other's looked at him shocked, Smitty spoke about it.

"Dave you can't stop doing what you _love_, just because of one…"

"It's not just _one_ time Smitty though!" Dave said sadly cutting him off.

"Dave your inventions may _no_t always work the way you want, but a lot of them do _help_ us solve our idea emergencies." Rich said smiling.

"Guy's thanks, but…" Scott cut him off.

"Dave inventing thing's is what make's you _happy_! You wouldn't be _you_ if you _didn't_ invent _cool _things!"

"Maybe you're right Scott! I'm _exhausted_ I think I'll just go home, night guys, night Nina! _Thanks _again for your help!" Dave said as he got up and left. Once gone Nina asked the other's if he'd be okay and they smiled and reassured her he would be, and by tomorrow morning he'd be back to inventing.

The next morning the Movers arrived and met up with Nina at the front door's to the warehouse. After greeting each other, they realized Dave wasn't there. Before anyone could ask if they saw him, a loud bang came from inside the warehouse, confused they rushed inside the unlocked doors.

"_Almost have it_!" Came Dave's voice from his workshop. Nina and the Movers looked at each other smiling, as Dave came into the room.

"Oh _good_, you're all here! I got here early to work on this great invention I thought of last night." Dave said rushing to his workshop and returning five minute's later with a small dog robot. "_Ta da_!"

"_Wow_! What is it Dave?" Scott asked.

"It's a guard dog robot! It's _better_ than the real thing too, it _doesn't_ need to be _walked_ or _fed_ and it _never_ get's _tired_!" Dave said proudly.

"Does it _work_?" Nina asked.

"Of _course_ it does! Just _watch_!" Dave said turning it on and it came to life. "_See_ I told _you_, now let's see what it can do!" Dave said pushing a button and the dog began to move towards them; suddenly the button broke in Dave's hand. "That's _not_ good!" He said as the robot began to bark at him. Then suddenly it began to chase Dave around the 'Think Tank', before it chased him through the entire warehouse, the Movers and Nina quickly gave chase too trying to stop it. Once again, things were back to normal for them…_well as normal as you can be when you're an Imagination Mover!_

**THE END**

**Please drop me a little review thanks!**


End file.
